Jester
Crazy |Tribe = Dancing Party Zombie |Traits = Gravestone |Abilities = When hurt: Do 2 damage to the Plant Hero. |Rarity = Premium - Rare |Flavor Text = The joke's on you!}} Jester is a premium rare zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Crazy class. He costs 3 to play, and has 1 /5 . He has the Gravestone trait, and his ability deals 2 damage to the Plant Hero whenever he is hurt. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Dancing Party Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability:' When hurt: Do 2 damage to the Plant Hero. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description The joke's on you! Strategies With The main goal for Jester is to try and give him the slowest destruction as possible so that he can make use of his ability. He can prevent your opponent from playing a weak plant against him, and due to him having the Gravestone trait, your opponent cannot tell if he is played until it is too late. Stat-boosting tricks or abilities can help Jester and make him extremely dangerous if your opponent cannot destroy him quickly. Jester can be quickly played and cause a nuisance towards the plant hero. Because of his high health, the opponent must take him out as quickly as possible to minimize damage. However, Jester has very low strength, so raising it can make him more troublesome. This zombie is perfect with Aerobics Instructor due to him having high base health, and constantly gaining strength from Aerobic Instructor's ability. Brute Strength is also a great option as it boosts Jester's strength to 4, leaving the plant hero no choice but to find a way to block him. Alternatively, boosting his health can greatly help with making this zombie indestructible. This zombie is a great choice to put in a deck, especially to put some pressure on the opposing hero. This is especially so if the player is using Z-Mech, as the player can use Rock Wall, Camel Crossing and Monster Mash to boost this. Fireworks Zombie can synergize with the Jester effectively, as his ability to damage zombies can be used to deliberately trigger the Jester's ability. This combo can be improved by Barrel of Deadbeards, as it gets destroyed by Fireworks Zombie, thus causing Jester to be hurt once again. This is especially useful to try and use the ability one more time before being destroyed by a plant fighter in the fight phase. With Impfinity, In-Crypted and Mixed-Up Gravedigger can be really useful with Jester, they will return Jester's stats back to 5 health, meaning he can take more hits. Against Because he comes out of a gravestone, it is best to use Grave Buster to deal with him efficiently, assuming the player has it. Target the gravestone if Grave Buster is not available at the time. Using Iceberg Lettuce or Spring Bean can help too, as they will stall for some time to get a powerful plant to attack it. Bouncing methods will set Jester's health back to 5, so take caution when bouncing this. In extreme cases where you hero's health is low, bounce him in order not to get your hero damaged. The player should not use two attacking plants such as Shroom for Two or other Team-Up plants in the same lane to hit Jester, as Jester will return double the damage to the plant hero. Take careful actions when using tricks such as Cherry Bomb, as if it hits Jester, he will deal 2 damage to the plant hero. Jester only benefits through a slow destruction. A plant fighter with at least 5 strength can destroy him with ease, while only having his ability to trigger only once. Or to avoid more damage given to the plant hero, avoid playing a plant there, unless it may be a gravestone which can fool you if an Exploding Imp can be there instead. Gallery Jester_stats.png|Statistics Jester_new_card.png|Card Trivia *The Jester in this game has juggling balls, unlike the Jester Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *His ability makes a reference to Jester Zombie's ability to return projectiles in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Unlike Plants vs. Zombies 2, he can deflect anything. However, he still gets damaged. *When attacking, the Jester shoots a pea. **This may be an oversight. **However, this could just be the greenish-yellow ball he holds. *He, along with Knight of the Living Dead and Zombie King are the only zombies from Dark Ages to be featured in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. **He and Knight of the Living Dead are the only zombies from this time period to have their names changed. **Additionally, Jester is the only one out of the three zombies that isn't in the Hearty class. **It is also the only zombie that doesn't have History as its Tribe, despite from being in the Dark Ages. *He is the only zombie card in the entire game to begin with the letter "J". Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Rare cards Category:Rare zombies Category:Crazy cards Category:Crazy zombies Category:Dancing zombies Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Dancing cards Category:Party zombies Category:Party cards